Scarlet Scarab: Entwined Myths
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Sabrina returns, just an archaeologist discovers that sinister myths run deeper than the sands of Sakhmet, and the only hope linking most of them lies in a scarlet scarab. What is hidden? And will that awaken anything other than forewarned repercussion?
1. Prologue: Of events to come

_Scarlet Scarab__: Entwined Mythos_

It had been two years, three heart-rending years they had awaited for this moment. Archeologist Zhoulira awaited the luminous glowing accessory which slowly pulsated a molten golden aura, there was a stone deeply embedded in its gild formation, its edges slowly moldering in the dimmed light of the pyramids. That was the most ancient of items, the Necklace of Gilt which henceforth entombed a mighty tyrant which preceded it eons ago. The ancient Ruki assistant seemed worried as the specialist smiled; his eyes smouldered gently against the cast iron glow. Its scaled tail lashed out and captured it.

"My lord?" questioned the assistant, seemingly in current shock at the vivacity the Prince gave out. The object glimmered as the noble prince of Sakhmet nodded in its direction and it was handed back to him, the yellowing parchment was laid out slowly and unraveled as the Acara read the ancient musty language of the Scribes. At last, he seemed to reach a subtle level of understanding and grinned in display of bravado.  
"Yes, this is the place of reckonings; this is the place where, I could reunite with my beloved dear suitor." His voice rumbled deeply as if he was in thoughtful consideration, no matter the consequences.

"I have with me the ingredients of the arcane enshrouded within: Eye of Wadjet, mine of Acara's collar, bone of Psimouse. With this nothing will stop me," Except the item he now held in his fragile claws (which seemed in its otherworldly placement) not out the ordinary. He nuzzled the warmth of its glowing honey-toned texture. Then he turned to his assistant. "Cast it out of sight, barter that to those black-market Ixi thugs if you must, even put in the prized Fruit Machine contraption."

"I shall only listen if you dared prize your life above sacred superstitions." The Ruki nodded obediently as it replied, its features seemed distorted in the light shining above them. Zhou seemed complacent and snuffed, a snort flaring his small nostrils. "Very well, I will hand it to those rascally Meerca brothers." It scowled, "Hermajeet and his brother seem to like a bargain, when they see one of dastardly precautions."

"Zhou?" the assistant asked, "It seems you are sad for a reason," Zhoulira looked startled.  
"How dare you suggest such a thing," scowled Zhou, "Out of my sight at once? Remember the expedition? Today was the anniversary my 'late wife' fell to her depths, unable to be seen again. I wasn't there to view,"

The Ruki's eyes widened, even so for an insectoid it couldn't open them further, it clicked its claws.  
"I shall report out findings at once, henceforth a false report will surmise for our indecency."

While they were discussing their findings, a tomb opening flickered and one of the scarab reliefs inclining the ancient tomb glittered. With an eerie sudden glow the scarab came-to-life, picture existed no longer as a two dimensional drawing, but as a remarkably ancient Petpet. It seemed to hum in midair, its wings flitting, but most remarkable thing was not its colouring, but what it consisted of: A gilded body outlined with rubies. Its antennae twitched as the Petpet remembered the orders its Mistress gave it to seek someone.  
It sets its wings and awaits its orders and saw its opportunity. As it slipped by unnoticed by the two it escaped to the misty twilight nights. Against the cooling horizon of the gleaming white moon, it was heading somewhere safer. "Oh Fyora, thought I heard something." Zhou muttered, before returning to work.


	2. From the desecrated Ruins

_Scarlet Scarab__: Entwined Mythos_

**Chapter 2:**_ From __Sands to Ruins…_

Three years, that was all it took, since the Scarlet Scarab took flight. As Mysteria paced the floor for what seemed like the tenth time, the dusty Weewoo clock chimed its lonesome hours away as the Wocky seemed indignant at how slowly the hours seemed to drag on. Paws pessimistically batted a toy ball away irritably when the two sisters sat at the table, sullen at the revelation since a month ago… The Lupe kept glancing,

"It's over, isn't it." Parlrina spoke at last, glancing at the clock as he read the Neopian Times, turning over the pages softly with two clawed forepaws, "The headlines since that month the Faeries stood frozen under the gentle dusk of the autumn festivities… The barren clock tower, which was reconstructed recently in Neovia struck thirteen that day, they haven't moved since." He spoke like an old Neopian, as if he'd seen it all since.

The pantries were barren since that year their owner all too soon vanished without explanation. All of a sudden, the foursome had to fend for themselves, as the quad soon found out was no easy matter. They had to resort to other resources since then. Paws, the brother had grown desperate, searching for a way out of their situation. That was the year they discovered that _other_ Neopets were allowed to wear snazzy clothes, but since they were for now owner-less, they had to make do with the hand-me-downs, although Kassiko vehemently disapproved of those matters. Parlrina bounced down from the bar-stool with the grace of a cat, shaking his already faded rainbow coloured fur, stained with descript tangles, despite his age. It was a very gloomy year indeed, it was almost as if things would never look up as Kassiko once stated, Mysteria was quick to correct her, standing paw to tufted beak and trying to comfort in their despair.

"Do you think we've _truly_ been forgotten?" Mysteria stated with calmness, "She'll return one of these days." Time passed like the motion of a tidal wave, motionless and yet the upheavals meant that the adjustment was hard. Commerce had halted once the statues were found, there was no faerie stuff sold for months, which meant the economy of Neopia shot up the roof. No quests were given out which was a relief, but soon Neopets missed the random events given out daily, they longingly glanced out hopefully for a sign of glittering fluttering wings and the tiny tap-tap of the window-plane.

Earlier that year Mysteria took up Shenkuu surfing in the mean-time to pass the monotony, hungering for the tidal waves of the undulating seas, the way the brimming water stealthily slapped against the currents. The once joyous Lupe had came fourth in the surf, but to her dismay she had no one to show her achievement to, so the trophy was left on the podium, gathering dust as they spoke in soft purring voices. The worried tones of the family indicated that Parlrina knew they were far, far older than they appeared, but… The youngest had a hunch that it was time to move on, the Kougra insisted. Time to know when they weren't needed. The others agreed, but at that subtle moment, their ears pricked up momentarily at the awaited sound. Was that the lock being shifted to the side? The turn of the unused key, smooth in its circular rotation. There was a click. Then a familiar husky voice stated, The voice had a timbre of an almost unused mellow tone, the mischievous eyes having a tired expression, _did they seem smaller all of a sudden?_

"Well, things hadn't changed much. Had they, my family?" The figure leant against the door. They threw themselves at her feet, as Sabrina leant down and embraced the scampering pets she had once cared of.

"Our owner," Parlrina stated shakily, "You've returned! Yippee. But why?"

"You have some explaining to do," stated Kassiko somewhat frostily, not buying into the notion their owner was back after being absent, "Why did you leave that hastily scribbled note on the table? Somewhat about finding the constellation of Altador, where did that leave you? Off to explore the world as you desired? The desecrated Tomb of Gertipiku? I heard that unearthed barren trap was a dead end that was, all in the Times."  
"That was indeed a dead end," confirmed Sabrina apologetically, "And I almost didn't make it out in time,"


End file.
